


Bunny Nightmares

by Floch_Lover



Category: Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floch_Lover/pseuds/Floch_Lover
Summary: Floch does everything he can for his beloved son, despite not having any help from his wife.Rudy is his 6 year old son with schizophrenia, who has nightmares frequently and has trouble differentiating between reality and his visionsFloch tries his best to raise his son





	Bunny Nightmares

Rudigër Lieber, the seven year old son of Floch Lieber and Breña Shaun-Lieber sat quietly in his room, sitting and shaking on his bed. He cried and gripped his hair tightly,  
It was only 11:30 at night and he’d woken up from a terrible nightmare yet again.

He had woken up abruptly with a loud yell before instinctively glancing at the tall man in his room that he was convinced wanted to harm him

He desperately wanted to call out for his parents, to plead with them to come help him   
To save him from the mysterious monster in his room waiting to get him 

But he couldn’t move, he could only sit and tremble as his terrified young eyes stared into the dark orbs of a beast straight from hell

The beast quietly stepped closer and dragged its long talons along the hard wood floor, scratching it and leaving unexplainable marks that his father would probably be angry about later on. 

He trembled and stared at the creature that lifted its fingers out to his bed, before watching it raise its claw and swipe at him with such force he woke from his trance.

 

Rudy screamed out for them, finally able to make noise as he lept from the bed with enough time to avoid the creatures wrath. He dashed for the door, trembling and crying as he hollered for his father.

He sped out into the hallway and tried to go down the stairs, heading straight for the front door, determined to get away from his terror before he felt something grab his arm

Convinced the thing would rip him to shreds, He screamed a piercing ‘please don’t hurt me’ as terrified tears stained his face and he tugged away from whatever had grabbed him.

His father, Floch, had ended up grabbing his son before he could bolt down the stairs.

“Rudy, baby, calm down it’s just me” 

he whispered as he pulled his son into a hug.

It wasn’t unusual for Rudy to do this. Although, his mother never cared to comfort him or help.

If anything, she made things worse. He led the boy into his room before his mother could wake up and be angry.

“You can sleep in my room if you don’t want to go back” 

he told him with a soft tone in his voice as he brushed the hair away from Rudy’s face.

 

Rudy nodded and trembled, clutching his fathers shirt as he followed him quietly back to his room.


End file.
